The Obvious Vampire
by LoveHateObsess
Summary: Sasuke was bored, so when a new blonde boy shows up and has Sasuke questioning everything, he thinks that he might have found his true love. But when people start dying of punctures wounds on their necks people start thinking its a vampire attacking and Sasuke no less! The whole school turns against him and the only one who believes it's not him is Naruto... SasuNaru! AU!
1. Stranger

**Yay new story! So i finished two stories yesterday just so i could post the ones i had been holding onto for a while so enjoy and leave a review to tell me if you like it!**

**warning: It's _yaoi_ for those of you who didn't deduce that so don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned _Naruto_ sasuke and naruto would have been married already and sakura would be dead or married to ino...**

* * *

"You Bastard!" she yelled smacking him right across the face.

He stayed still, he hadn't really cared that she had hit him in fact he had expected it, after all this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"No I'm not!" she snapped "You just don't care about anyone do you?"

"No I don't," he agreed "what did you expect?"

She stared at him horrified, like he was some kind of hideous monster which was partially correct. He was a monster, that much was true, but hideous he was not otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation.

"You're the worst Sasuke!" she screams "Are you even human?"

"According to most people I'm not so whatever you believe." He said.

"You're horrible I hate you!" she screams again then runs off.

He watches her retreating form and smirks "The feelings are quite mutual dear Sakura."

He walked down the stairs from the roof where Sakura had decided to scream at him and where they just broke up. He had finally made it down a busy hall when she came up to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" she said flirtingly.

"Ino stop," he demanded "there's a difference between determined and stalking and lately you've been crossing that line."

"But…" she started.

"No!" he stopped her "Seriously Ino you're a great lay and all but as company you make a horrible companion."

"What?" she screamed.

"Hey be glad I'm telling it to you straight." He said "If I don't know one will."

He swiftly made a getaway before she went off on him like Sakura he could've sworn the two were twins separated at birth. Now that they were gone who would he use now? Tenten? No, she was a little too much of a tomboy for his liking. Temari? She was cool but sometimes a little too sarcastic and with frequently too much attitude. Karin…? When hell freezes over, she was worse than Sakura and Ino combined!

Hinata? Well she was an interesting idea; he had never been with her before. There was a reason for that though, he got even close to her and Neji or Kiba would try to attack him. Maybe she would be worth the challenge; he could definitely see a good prize at the end. He walked into class thinking of a way to get to Hinata without the awareness of her bodyguards. He saw her as he walked in and sent her his winning smile then made his way to his window seat.

She blushed and quite adorably too, maybe she would be worth the challenge after all. At that moment all thoughts of Hinata blew out the window next to him when he saw her. Her shaggy hair went a little below her shoulder and looked like it was made of pure sun light. Her eyes were as wide and clear as a Caribbean ocean, a beautiful bright blue. Though she was dressed in blue skinny jeans, with a baggy orange t-shirt with a red spiral on it, and black combat boots that made her look somewhat boyish, she was still adorable.

"Class this is a new student why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka announced.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." She said…wait she?

Some people gasped, some laughed, and some just looked flat out shocked. Naruto looked quite irritated and exasperated by everyone's reaction, like this had happened before.

"Yes! I am a boy! Not a girl!" he exclaimed.

Apparently this had happened before; Sasuke was rather intrigued by Naruto. He was the prettiest boy he had ever seen since his brother, but he wasn't going to think of that bastard right now. He has been with about every girl in this school but he had never even considered a guy, Naruto was seriously making him rethink that. Sasuke decided to give up on Hinata and decided to try and go after Naruto, after all he did ask for a new challenge.

"But how?" he mumbled "I don't even know if the guy swings that way or not."

'Hold on I'm Sauke Uchiha! It doesn't even matter if he's straight, I'm pretty sure I could change his mind.' Sasuke thought.

He hadn't realized he was staring at the blonde until the blonde started starring back. Then when Sasuke finally came back to himself the blonde smiled then winked at him. He smiled back his winning smile then looked out the window, 'looks like this is going to be easier than I thought'. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear when the teacher announced that Naruto was going to be sitting next to him. He was finally shocked out of his thought when the blonde started talking to him.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Sasuke echoed.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"The teacher said it when he told me to sit next to you." he replied.

"Oh." Sasuke realized.

"Plus..." Naruto dragged "I've been hearing things about you."

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked slyly.

"Yep ever since I stepped on campus." Naruto smiled.

"Really, what have you heard?" Sasuke asked.

"That you're heartless and inhuman, like a vampire." Naruto chuckled.

"That seems to be the popular idea about me lately." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah but I can tell it's not true." Naruto said matter of factly.

"How?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because you're not as cold as everyone proclaims you to be."

It wasn't a question; he was so sure of it.

"You seem to know a lot about me for a new kid, have we met before?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Naruto mumbled incoherently something that sounded like 'yo do mmber' and then a look of pain quickly crossed his face. It left as fast as it came and once again he was smiling at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it I mumble to myself a lot and no I don't recall us ever meeting before." Naruto replied quickly.

Sasuke was skeptical but didn't say anything else, he didn't want to see that hurt look on Naruto's face again.

'Wait why do I care?' Sasuke mentally asked himself.

He looked at Naruto feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in a while, caring, he actually felt like he cared about Naruto! He sneered at the notion, him caring? Ridiculous!

'I don't care, I'm just intrigued and that's all.' he thought.

He turned to Naruto to see him grinning manically but it disappeared as soon as he realized Sasuke was staring. Sasuke could already tell that Naruto was a weird person but just how weird was he exactly? He thought about it for the rest of class trying to let it settle and thinking of ways to learn more about Naruto. Naruto himself looked as if he was also thinking hard about something. They both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something.

When the bell finally rang they both had their resolve and turned to each other. They both stopped when they realized the other was about to say something. They stuttered back and forth for a while trying to see who would finally just speak first. Naruto would gesture to Sasuke, Sasuke would gesture to Naruto and they just looked like idiots. Finally when Sasuke realized what he was doing he snapped and took charge of the situation.

"How 'bout you come to my place after school, I can help you catch up." Sasuke suggested.

"Thanks! I was waiting for you to ask." Naruto chuckled.

"So it's a date." Sasuke stated.

"Of course." Naruto said aloof.

'Well isn't this one cocky.' Sasuke thought.

"You bet!" Naruto said in Sasuke's ear.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You were thinking aloud." Naruto answered.

"Oh." Sasuke sighed feeling like an idiot.

"Don't let it bother you no one else heard I just have wicked hearing." Naruto explained.

"hn." Sasuke sounded uncaring.

"Well?" Naruto said.

"Well?" Sasuke mimicked.

"Don't just sit there show me to my next class." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke's first reaction was to say 'Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?' but instead he calmed himself down and said

"Sure give me your schedule."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter i have to say that this was and odd thing to write but i enjoyed it so hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. First Date

**So here's the second chapter which again I procrastinated but you wouldn't believe how fast my moods come and go especially when it comes to motivation!**

* * *

"You're pretty cool Kiba we should hang out sometime." Naruto laughed.

"Why not now? School's over." Kiba Questioned.

"Sorry I already promised someone else." Naruto apologized. "Speak of the devil, hey Sasuke!"

There walking down the hall straight towards them was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you crazy!" Kiba snapped "You know he's…"

"I know trust me, I've dealt with someone like him before, it's ok." Naruto explained "Well I'll see you later Kiba!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and smiled at him which shocked Sasuke since it seemed as if he appeared out of thin air.

"You're fast." Sasuke blurted.

"I know right it took a lot of training to get to that speed!" Naruto rambled.

"You do track?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes, depends, but not usually I run for fun." Naruto explained somewhat on edge.

"hn" is all that came out of Sasuke, he didn't really care.

"Well?" Naruto dragged.

"Well?" Sasuke had a strange sense of Déjà vu.

"Are we gonna stand here till it gets dark or are you going to show the way?" Naruto asked with feigned arrogance.

Sasuke suppressed his urge to hurl profanities at the blonde and instead started leading the way to the parking lot. When they got there Sasuke showed Naruto to his car and motioned for him to get in. Naruto complied and got in the passenger seat, but it wasn't till Sasuke had been driving for about a minute that something came to him.

"Hey Naruto do you have a car?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto replied "I walk to school, occasionally run."

"Oh." was all Sasuke managed to produce.

Sasuke figured Naruto must live pretty close to school if he does that, or he just gets up early but who really does that?

"Just because you aren't a morning person doesn't mean other people aren't." Naruto replied.

Wait replied? Had he said that out loud? What was up with his loose lips today?

"Besides morning person or not lots of people get up early to walk to school." He continued "Not all of us have families who have the time to take us to school or money to buy us cars."

"Whoa, Whoa, don't go jumping off the deep end I didn't mean anything by it ok?" Sasuke rushed.

'Geeze I thought chicks only did that!'

Naruto's mouth opened like he was going to say something but instead he closed it and smiled.

"You're right I'm sorry excuse me I don't know what came over me." Naruto apologizes.

Sasuke was a little freaked on how easily Naruto's moods changed but he could deal as long as they were quick. The rest of the ride was silent, neither really knew what to say after that. When they finally arrived at Sasuke's house Naruto was a little shocked, the house was enormous. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's openly gaping at the house, he also felt something of a smile tugging at his lips, Naruto looked…cute? He banished the thought as soon as he felt it coming on, he was not about to have those kinds of thoughts.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke says.

They both get out of the car and went into the house, the whole way to Sasuke's room Naruto can't help staring. Sasuke usually found it annoying when people did this every time they came over but for some reason Naruto was only amusing him. When they got to Sasuke's room Naruto looked curious, it was cold, calculated, and looked as if no one had even lived in the room. It looked like a guest room and Naruto wondered why that was, it bothered him for some reason. He decided not to tell Sasuke that though he didn't want to offend him if this is what he liked.

"So this house is so huge, who do you live in it with, must be a big family!" Naruto babbles.

"No one." Sasuke replied "Sometimes it has people over to clean it but I live by myself."

Naruto's eyes grew sympathetic, Sasuke didn't like that.

"How can you live in this house alone?" Naruto asks.

"Because my uncle owns it, it used to be the family house but now they're all dead." He paused "So my uncle lets me stay here."

Shock flashed across Naruto's eyes but he quickly fixed it, he figured Sasuke hated that kind of reaction by his answer. He acted like it wasn't weird that Sasuke's whole family was dead and that he lived in this mansion all alone.

"Guess you're like me then huh?" Naruto says "No one to depend on but yourself."

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously.

"Yeah, guess we are?" Sasuke spoke softly.

They both felt as if they were in some kind of trance staring into each other's eyes. Finally Sasuke realized what he was doing and snapped out of it by suddenly looking away. Naruto thought for a second that maybe he had done something wrong or maybe…But he didn't get to finish the thought as Sasuke began speaking.

"Last I checked you owed me a study date so how about we move it to the living room it's more comfortable there."

"Huh, we're not going to study in here?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I only came in here to put my stuff down," he explained "as you can probably tell I don't spend much time in here."

Naruto felt it was better not to reply to that comment, there was no reason to. Naruto followed Sasuke down more halls and such until they reached a large cushy living room. Naruto literally wanted to jump onto the large sofa but thought better of it after looking at Sasuke. He surely wouldn't appreciate Naruto acting like an animal in his living room. So instead he carefully sat down on the sofa. Sasuke could see the uncomfortable force which Naruto was using to try and control himself but he didn't like it.

"Do it." Sasuke says.

"Huh?"

"Jump on the sofa, I know you want to."

"But..." Naruto hesitated.

"Just do it." Sasuke basically commanded.

Naruto smiled "Only if you do it with me."

"What? No."

"Come on Sasuke its weird being at someone's house and then doing something weird all by yourself."

"Well I don't care so ensue with your insanity."

Naruto held his hand out "Come on Sasuke it'll be fun."

Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and all of a sudden Sasuke felt light, like it didn't matter. He took Naruto's hand and stood up with him, they then climbed on the sofa which they began to jump on. Sasuke could not believe himself, he felt like his body was betraying him, what the hell was he doing?!

'Just don't think about it.' He heard a voice in his head say.

He felt like it sounded familiar but as soon as he thought he had it, it disappeared. Whatever it was he thought maybe the voice had a point, why couldn't he just not think about it? So he decided just maybe for this moment he wouldn't, he was pretty sure that Naruto wouldn't tell. That made him feel good to know that he could act how he wanted to in front of Naruto and not worry what Naruto would say or do. He had never felt like this with anyone but his family, he wasn't sure whether this worried him or not.

But it didn't matter at the moment, looking into Naruto's eyes Sasuke felt like he didn't care about anything. All of a sudden Naruto stopped jumping and stared into Sasuke's eyes intently. It kind of freaked Sasuke out how hard Naruto was staring at him but he continued to stare back. Naruto walked right up to Sasuke so that he was in his personal space, there was a very strange emotion in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't define the emotion and it frustrated him, he was great at reading people so why couldn't he read Naruto right now? Naruto smirked and leaned in even closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Why don't we just skip the studying and get to the date, I'm hungry."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You want to eat?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed "Just shut up, ok?"

Sasuke was about to protest when all of a sudden Naruto's lips were on his, suprsingly they were soft. The kissing only became deeper and more passionate, but there was something else as well. It almost felt emotional to Sasuke, almost…loving, he had never felt anything like it before. As much as he hated it (mentally) he knew deep down he really loved it and for once he thought maybe that was ok. Who would have thought that all this time it wasn't impossible for Sasuke to feel love, he was just gay.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked looking slightly worried.

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth, he was laughing?

"Who are you?" Sasuke spoke without thinking.

Naruto smirked "I'm your savior."

Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Don't give me ego, only I'm allowed to have ego."

Naruto smiled "Should I inflate your ego more then?"

"Go right ahead."

"You're a really great kisser." Naruto says leaning closer to Sasuke again.

"Well something tells me it's not good idea to get in the way of what you want." Sasuke grins.

Naruto's eyes went slightly dark, then when he looked Sasuke in the eye Sasuke could see a deep lust there and something else.

"No," Naruto whispers "it's not."

Naruto then pushed Sasuke to lie down on the couch while straddling him. Sasuke was surprised at how forward Naruto was, he would have thought Naruto would be shy about sex or anything close to it. He wasn't about to complain though this was exactly what he wanted since he had laid eyes on the boy. When Naruto started nipping at his neck though something felt wrong. He felt like there was something desperate about it. He sat up pushing Naruto back a bit so that he could look in his eyes.

"What?!" Naruto demanded, agitated.

"I don't want our first time to be like this." He flips them over on the sofa "I want to make love to you."

* * *

**OOH who saw that coming? I know it's kind of OOC but when we get farther in it'll make sense. There's a reason events are moving fast if it feels like its going too fast for you so just hang with me ok it'll all make sense, eventually...i hope.**


	3. I Think I Love You?

**hey everyone I am on a roll lately and it's all thanks to the lovely fans so I hope you enjoy the new chapter constructive criticism is encouraged and don't forget to review I love you all and keep reading**

* * *

"Umm, what?" Naruto asked eyes going wide.

Sasuke snapped out of it "I...I,I don't know."

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Naruto is kissing him so fiercely Sasuke felt his lips hurt. When Naruto finally pulled back Sasuke could see tears gathering in his eyes. He shook them off though and gave Sasuke a smile that he would say was mature. Naruto's eyes all of a sudden seemed old for their age and that bothered him. He was distracted though once again when Naruto started peppering his face with kisses.

"I didn't think you were one to be such a gentleman Mr. Uchiha." Naruto grinned.

"Neither did I, I have no idea where that came from." Sasuke blurted.

Naruto's face grew solemn "Do you take it back?"

Sasuke felt something shaking, what was shaking? He looked down at his hands, oh he was shaking. Why was he shaking? He looked to Naruto and suddenly he felt the shaking get worse and his heart rate sped up. Was this what he thought it was, was he afraid of Naruto Uzumaki? No that was crazy why would he be scared of this kid, no it had to be something else, anything else. Well the only other explanation is...could he possibly be in love with Naruto?

He liked that idea better than the alternative, even if he had always detested the idea of actually caring.

"No," he said placing his hand on Naruto's cheek "of course not."

Suddenly Naruto started smiling like a goofball and the panicky feeling went away. Sasuke felt oddly relieved and happy, these were too many emotions in one day.

"Well then how about we go to your bedroom?" Naruto says suggestively.

Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly "Ok."

The startling Naruto, Sasuke picked him up and carried him to his room. Sasuke's head was swimming, why was he being so loving, so romantic, it was scaring even himself. He had known Naruto all of 9 hours and he had never felt so intimate with someone, even people he had known for 6 years! He wasn't sure how to think, he couldn't control how he felt, it was almost like he was a different person! Naruto randomly kissed Sasuke's lips and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked "Why are you making that face?"

"What face?" Sasuke asked.

"That face." Naruto says poking Sasuke's forehead "that confused face."

Normally he would have swatted any girl who dare touch his face, or break any guys hand for trying as well. Oddly though Naruto's touch was comforting, only Naruto's, he seemed to be a lot of Sasuke's exceptions. Was this boy an angel or is this just what love felt like? Or maybe he's just delusional, maybe this was a dream... If that was true he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or die of disappointment.

He felt extremely overwhelmed but at the same time he wanted it to be real, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to feel love like everyone else even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Could Naruto be that turning point for him? Could he be the guy that Sauske actually fell in love for? Or maybe the better question was is he worth the risk?

"I guess it's because I've never felt this way about someone before." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto smirked "Sasuke I already agreed to have sex with you, you don't have to keep spouting those cheesy lines."

Sasuke felt affronted, he immediately dropped Naruto and grabbed the boy by his wrists.

"I'm serious."

Naruto's eyes went wide then they became slits with a cautious look to them. There was also a moment when Sasuke could have sworn that the eyes looked knowing.

"How serious." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke tried to think of everything and anything he could do to prove it to Naruto. Then suddenly it came to him, he could do that, but he'd never done that before. What if it back fired, what if Naruto as mad because he lied to him? Or worse what if Naruto made fun of him for it? He would absolutely die if Naruto made fun of him for it.

"If I promise to show you something will you promise not to make fun of me or to get mad because of it?"

"Of course Sasuke, I would never..." Naruto started.

"Good, let's go." Sasuke cut Naruto off.

Sasuke dragged him down a series of hallways until that stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I lied before," Sasuke said "that wasn't my room, I haven't allowed anyone in my real room for years."

Naruto didn't laugh, he didn't get mad, he just asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"Because it looks exactly the same as the day my family died," Sasuke explained "it was my only way of remembering those times. I didn't want to let anyone else in to it, it was no one's damn business. Especially considering other...people I've brought home, I didn't want them snooping around. Most of all though I didn't want them taking anything from it."

Naruto looks puzzled "Why would they take anything from it?"

"The one time I ever brought a girl into my room she took something." Sasuke said "It was a stuffed weasel, something my...brother had given to me. Needless to say I was very upset when I couldn't find it, when I asked her if she had seen it she laughed. I asked her what she thought was so funny when she pulled it out of her backpack. She said she had wanted a memento of me and our time together."

Naruto seemed to twitch slightly and his eyes seemed to become angrier with each word.

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"I started yelling at her," he said "I told her she was a stupid, thieving bitch and that I never wanted to see her again."

Naruto looked as if he was about to smile but contained himself.

"What happened after that?"

"She threw the stuffed animal at me at started crying her eyes out." Sasuke chuckled "Everyone became mad at me once they heard, I was ostracized hence me becoming the school's cold hearted bastard."

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was thirteen I believe."

"You lost it at thirteen?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"No, I lost it my freshman year of high school."

"Oh, so then what was she doing in your room?"

"Making out but that was it."

"So you tell people that guest room is yours because..."

"If I want to...do someone they don't harass me about why we aren't doing it in my room or so they don't go looking for my room."

"Oh well that makes sense." Naruto says "So why are you letting me into your room?"

"Because I think I might lo...really like you." Sasuke corrected.

Sasuke couldn't believe he had almost told Naruto he loved him! Was he out of his damn mind he couldn't just tell Naruto that! Naruto's eyes momentarily went wide, did Sauske almost say he loved him? When Sasuke corrected himself though his eyes went back to normal and he smiled. He took Sasuke's hands in his and he pecked the boy on the lips.

"Don't worry I feel the same way." Naruto assured him.

"I..." Sasuke started.

"You don't have to say anything." Naruto interrupted him "Everything you want to say will be proven in time."

Sasuke felt as if there was a double meaning to that sentence, almost like some kind of promise. A promise? No that's not what it felt like, it felt as if he had just entered a contract. That was just ridiculous though, he was obviously just afraid of commitment as he had always been. If he really liked Naruto as much as he thought he did then he would have to learn to get over it. How though? He didn't even know how a relationship worked!

But "I want to prove it, I hope I can."

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure you will."

Naruto began to blush profusely, he did not just say that, he did not! Sasuke was shocked for a moment but found himself feeling warm at the word.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Naruto babbled.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist and pulled Naruto to him so that they were firmly against each other. He greedily started kissing Naruto, almost as if Naruto was his source of oxygen. Naruto wasn't complaining though it was much more pleasant than his embarrassing blabbering. When they both pulled apart for oxygen they weren't quite sure what to say. They stared into each other's eyes both nervous about what to say next.

"Enough talking I believe I promised you a love making." Sasuke smirked.

"I believe you did Mr. Uchiha." Naruto laughed.

"Well I hope you're ready because this is your lucky day." Sasuke said jokingly.

"On the contrary, I believe it's your lucky day." Naruto countered.

"Why so?"

"Because I've been told I'm quite magical."

Sasuke snorted "Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?" Naruto asks "Well I guess I'll have to prove it."

"Yep, so let's not keep me waiting." Sasuke growls needingly.

"So impatient aren't you?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke opened the bedroom door and pulled Naruto in, Naruto was surprised to say the least. It looked like an 11 year old boy's room, Naruto thought it was adorable.

"I love your room." Naruto comments.

"Didn't I say no more talking?" Sasuke said too horny to care.

"Of course, your wish is my command." Naruto sad pushing Sasuke down on the bed then beginning to strip.


	4. Falling So Hard

**I'm so so so so so sorry for taking for ever with this update so much happened! my school had a choir concert then it was Halloween then my birthday (nov 2) and just all this nonsense i haven't had time to type it out so i hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait!**

**Warning: Due to some friends of mine (you know who you are) this chapter will contain smut! now i'm sorry if you dont like that, feel free to leave, but i did and i hope those of you reading like it though fair warning it might not be that good (first time posting smut or any ilk!) the story will now be M**

* * *

"You're beautiful." Sasuke whispered.

"What?!" Naruto blushed.

That was the last thing he was expecting to come out of Sasuke's mouth when he took his shirt off. Instead of freaking out at such an affectionate phrase like Naruto thought he would he smirked. He sat up while still holding Naruto firmly in his lap he ran his hands gently over Naruto's toned stomach while continuing to smirk. Naruto felt a shock run up his spine at such a caring touch and butterflies trail down where Sasuke's fingers were. He wasn't sure how to respond to this, he had never met someone who had been so truly affectionate with him.

"I said you're beautiful." Sasuke spoke confidently.

Naruto looked down "How can you be so sure?"

Sasuke looked genuinely confused, what the hell was Naruto talking about? Of course he was beautiful surely even he could see that!

"Was that a real question or are you just fucking with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh you don't get it." Naruto groans.

"Then help me…you know what screw it, I may like you but you are not giving me this insecurity shit." Sasuke states "I'm going to make you see through my eyes whether you want to or not."

"How can you..?!"

Naruto's question was cut off by Sasuke silencing him with his own lips. Naruto began to start caring less and less as the kiss progressed into a frenzy of lust. Just feeling Sasuke's energy surrounding him, almost suffocating him even, it was comforting. He felt as if he didn't know what he would do if parted from this guy, he was strength. Naruto had never felt this kind of energy come from anyone before it boggled his senses, who was Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto felt that nagging in the back of his mind that told him he knew exactly who Sasuke Uchiha was. However he decided to ignore that voice right now and not let it ruin this wonderful moment. He could worry about later, later right now he just wanted to feel Sasuke all over. With that thought in mind Naruto began to fiddle with the hem of Saasuke's shirt and nibble on his bottom lip, Sasuke thought he would come right there with how cute Naruto looked but he controlled himself.

"Well isn't someone a sneaky, little expert beggar." Sasuke spoke seductively in Naruto's ear.

"And you love it." Naruto stated lightly clawing down Sasuke's stomach.

"Hn" Was all that came out of Sasuke as he tore his shirt over his head.

Naruto stared at the expanse of flesh that was now available to him, he couldn't get over how perfect Sasuke's skin was. His eyes then automatically went to Sasuke's neck though, how could he resist when it was right there? Sasuke's neck was perfect it was strong but slightly soft, and he was so pale you could see the veins. Naruto didn't need to see them though he could practically feel them. Could he, would he really risk it, what if "he" somehow found out?

All these questions proved null and void when on instinct Naruto attached his lips to Sasuke's neck. He began sucking on the skin with vigor till he left a really large, angry mark on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke began to feel weird he had never felt anyone suck on his neck so hard, it was odd. Not to say he didn't like it he actually enjoyed it, he never knew his neck was a sweet spot. He was just so used to being the one doing the sucking that it was different letting someone else do it to him instead.

After making about 2 more hickeys Naruto finally pulled back to see how Sasuke was doing. He could tell Sasuke was enjoying it by the look on his face which Naruto was happy about. He was glad Sasuke liked it because he would be doing it a lot more from now on. Sasuke was slightly irritated by the loss of lips on his neck and let out a small growl. He kept trying to pull Naruto back but Naruto would have none of that, he knew if he continued he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Don't just stop." Sasuke spoke gruffly.

"Sorry no can do, any more of these and people might think I was trying to strangle you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous!"

"See for yourself." Naruto said pointing to the mirror on the other side of the room while getting off of Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned at the loss of Naruto's body on his but complied, got up, and walked over to the mirror. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked, on the right side was a huge hickey on the meeting point between his neck and collar bone. Then on the left side was a huge one right on the side of his neck then the last one was right on the pulse point on his neck.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed "What the fuck did you do to my neck?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Guess I got carried away."

"Guess!?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto flinched as if he had been smacked then looked down as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry are you mad?" Naruto asked.

"Mad? I'm…!"

Sasuke had turned around to see Naruto's face and it hit him like a punch in the gut. Naruto looked genuinely sorry, that had never happened before you see there was a reason Sasuke usually did the sucking. He hated being marked, he did not like possessive girls that would leave marks on him. Every chance a girl got she would try to leave a hickey on it, eventually he just ended up banning girls form being anywhere near his neck. If they tried he was done, and every time a girl did make one she was never really sorry even though she knew it made him mad.

That's why he wasn't sure how to react to Naruto, he was just so genuine it was scary. He was so used to all the girls he was with being fake he wasn't sure how to react to Naruto being really sorry. Though if he was being honest he didn't mind too much they were just so dark and big. It almost looked as if Naruto _had_ tried to strangle him, sort of, he did not want to deal with the shit people would give him. However if he was with Naruto he felt he wouldn't really give a damn what people said.

"Ok with it," he finally said "this time, but I prefer you didn't leave them in visible places."

Naruto beamed "That's understandable, I'll remember that for next time."

Next time? Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, he thinks he liked that.

"You better and now it's your turn." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto squealed as Sasuke pounced on him, feeling him all over, trapping him. Finally he attached his lips to Naruto's neck leaving hickeys in the exact same places. Naruto couldn't help moaning, his neck was super sensitive, it was his weak point. Sasuke was extremely turned on by the sounds Naruto was making so much so he started grinding into Naruto. Naruto was surprised to feel Sasuke's erection rubbing against his but he wasn't about to complain, it felt great.

"God how can you make such sinful sounds?" Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear.

"I don't know," Naruto replies truthfully "no one's ever turned me on as much as you have."

Something in Sasuke snapped when he heard that, how could anyone be so sweet and sinful at the same time? He was perfect, how could anyone be perfect, he thought it was impossible. Even more impossible though is that this perfect being wanted him, why would he want him? He was a cold hearted bastard who couldn't give a damn less about anyone else, until now. Now he just wanted to make Naruto eternally his, so much that he thought he would do almost anything to have him.

"The things you do to me…" Sasuke murmured "make me crazy."

Worry flashed across Naruto's eyes for a moment until they flashed just pure lust but if you stared hard enough you could see some love in those eyes. Naruto opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then stopped himself. Instead he flipped Sasuke and him so that he was on top of Sasuke again. He then dragged his tongue down Sasuke's form till he reached his hips. He looked into Sasuke's eyes to make sure he was watching then began to suck and nibble on Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke couldn't believe how much of a tease Naruto was but he found himself loving it all the same. Naruto started leaving hickey again but this time, at Sasuke's request, in an unnoticeable area. Sasuke's mind began to wonder, if Naruto was this good at sucking maybe…

"I know what you're thinking." Naruto smirks.

"Oh really, what?" Sasuke asks.

"This."

Naruto lowers his head to the bulge in Sasuke's jeans and nuzzles it with his nose.

"Oh my God, Oh my God" ran like a litany through Sasuke's head.

Naruto undid the button to Sasuke's jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He then rough and swiftly yanked them off and threw them across the room. Sasuke was too turned on to even think about where that monster strength and speed came from. Naruto began to kiss Sasuke through his briefs loving to tease Sasuke and watch him squirm. He had, had enough of that though, he wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now!

Next he took off Saasuke's briefs and enjoyed the view before him, Sasuke was rather well endowed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke again and smiled sweetly, right before he lowered down and put his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock. Not once did Naruto let his eyes leave Sasuke's as he bobbled his head up and down Sasuke's member. Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair as he did so, Naruto was amazing, way better than anyone he had ever had. Which is why he had to stop Naruto before he came, Sasuke gently pulled his head off though Naruto just kept licking at the slit on his cock's head.

"Babe stop." Sasuke says pulling Naruto into a kiss "It's my turn."

Sasuke pushed Naruto over and got on top of him, he ghosted his hands up Naruto's torso until he reached his nipples. He tweaked Naruto's nipple and smiled as Naruto let out and adorable squeak. Then lowered down and kissed Naruto gently before going even lower and taking one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth. Sasuke loved hearing Naruto pant and whimper, he couldn't get enough. He licked roughly at one while rolling the other one between his fingers and grinding roughly into Naruto's erection.

"Ah! Sasuke, I-I need you-ugh!" Naruto says between moans.

"Your wish is my command babe." Sasuke pants.

He stops his ministrations in favor of greedily kissing Naruto, who he can't seem to get enough of. When he was finally able to pull away he told Naruto he'd be right back and went to fetch lube and a condom. When he got back Naruto literally jumped on him and started kissing him all over.

"You're so impatient aren't you?" Sasuke teased.

"Yes and you don't want to know what happens if you keep me waiting." Naruto growls.

Without further ado Sasuke lubed up his fingers and began to prepare Naruto. Naruto didn't even seem to flinch at all, like he didn't even need to be prepared.

"Just p-put it in, I'm ready, p-please!" Naruto begged.

Who was Sasuke to argue with Naruto? He put on the condom and gently kissed Naruto while he swiftly thrust into him. He then let out the most animalistic sound he had ever heard himself make along with Naruto. He looked down to see how Naruto was fairing only to see a look of ecstasy cross his face. He was going to give Naruto time to adjust but the boy would have none of it.

"Sasuke!" he whined "M-move, please!"

Sasuke most definitely did not need to be told twice. He started with a slow, punishing pace that had Naruto mewling.

"Sa-ah! Stop t-teasing me!" Naruto groans as Sasuke slowly pushes and pulls in and out of him.

"But you're so cute when you're being teased." Sasuke smirks.

"Ass!" he then smashes his lips against Sasuke's while meeting him thrust for thrust.

They continued at the slow, loving pace for a good while, enjoying the tender atmosphere and the caring gestures. Such as the passionate kisses or the soft caresses and touches which lit them both on fire with arousal. Sasuke didn't think he had ever been so turned on before, and yet that wasn't all it was. Sasuke was feeling more than just lust, he was actually feeling caring. He could tell Naruto was feeling the same way as well, he didn't know how he knew that but he did.

Eventually Sasuke started losing his control though, he desperately wanted to fuck Naruto into the mattress.

"Do it," Naruto panted out "go faster, now."

With that Sasuke let instinct take over as he pounded into a moaning, begging Naruto. As he felt himself get closer to completion he began to pump Naruto's neglected member.

"Sasuke, don't, mmh~" Naruto warned "I'm gonna c-come."

"M-me too," Sasuke admitted "come with me."

Sasuke thrusted a few more times into the tight heat before they were both coming together.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto." Sasuke grunted.

When they both came down from the high they began to kiss sloppily while holding each other. They both lie down together and stare into each other's eyes before they both became too tired to stay awake. When Sasuke came to all he could do was admire Naruto's sleeping form, he really was some kind of angel, he was Sasuke's angel.

He scoffed "I wish."

"Wish what stud, what could you possibly want after that?"

Naruto's voice startled Sasuke for a second but soon he was thinking, did he really want to say this?

'Yes' he heard in his head.

"You, I want you." Sasuke said.

"Um you just did." Naruto stated.

"No!" Sasuke snapped "I want you to be mine."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Be my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Now i know it may not be that good but i hope you enjoyed my little sex scene love you all and dont forget to review!**


End file.
